Insurgent Rewritten - Chapter 3
by sgpcat17
Summary: Chapter 3 of INSURGENT from Tris's perspective.


**Insurgent Rewritten - Chapter 3**

When I'm ready to leave the greenhouse, Tobias comes with me, trailing behind me until we reach my room. I turn the knob on the door and turn it to open my door, then once inside the room, I plunk myself down on my bed while Tobias paces the room from end to end. Neither of us do much for a moment, until I speak.

"Should we even bother trying to stay?" I sit up and ask Tobias, "It's not like we'd be able to stay here for even a week, anyway."

Tobias turns to face me and frowns deeply. "I know... I don't know..." His face glistens with sweat as he pulls a hand through his hair, and he moans in frustration. "Well, we should try to stay here for at least another day or two, you know, give the team a rest, but after that..." He sighs and sits down on the bed next to me. "After that, I just don't know."

Despite of the situation, I laugh a bit, "So, now we're a team?"

"Did I say that?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Yes you did."

Tobias looks at me out of the corner of his eye and cracks the smile that I know so well. I lean my head against his shoulder and say, "I knew there was still a bit of happiness left in you."

Tobias sighs, "Yeah, but you seem to be the only one who can make me happy."

I give him a look. "Good or bad?"

He leans his head down so it's close to my ear. "Good." He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. I sigh a bit without realizing, and Tobias pulls away. "Did you seriously just sigh?" He asks, looking me in the eye.

"Did I? Oops." I laugh. "I didn't even notice until you mentioned it."

He laughs too, "Well, it's good to know that you can be a girl. I thought that you were so tough that you didn't know how to be one."

I shove him playfully. "Oh, come on, you know me better than that!"

Tobias puts his arms around me once again, and I lean into his hug. Then I kiss him on the mouth for a long moment, both of us lost in a daze until we hear a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" It's Caleb.

I pull away from Tobias slowly, leaving one of my hands interlocked with his, then I clear my throat. "Sure."

Caleb walks in and leans against the wall. He stares at our held hands for a moment, then poiltely coughs. I don't care what Caleb thinks about me and Tobias. I don't care, because Caleb wouldn't really understand how Tobias loves me and how I love him.

Once Caleb realizes that I'm not going to pull my hands away, he turns his attention toward Tobias. "I knew I'd find you in here. With her." He jerks his head in my direction. "Um... I need to talk to you about earlier." He stares hard at the wooden floorboards, tapping his foot in a nervous fashion.

"Talk away," Tobias says.

"Not here. I, um, don't want Beatrice around."

I feel a heat rise in my cheeks. "Oh come on. If you have anything to say about 'earlier', which I know involves me, I should get the chance to hear it!"

Tobias sides with me. "She's right you know. If you need to say something to me about 'earlier', you'll have to say it to both of us. Tris should get a chance to hear, especially after the way she saved your butt yesterday."

"Fine." Caleb says grudgingly. "Four, I... um, I need to talk to you about you dating my little sister."

"Hey, I already told you, she's not your little anything. Do you realize what she went through, just during the Dauntless training? She got beaten up multiple times by some other initiate, she almost got killed, she's had to kill her family in a stimulation, she's had to actually kill people, and one of her friends committed suicide! Ever since she made the choice to become Dauntless, she hasn't been your little anything."

Caleb's eyes are wide in surprise. "Bea..." He begins. "Bea, you're still my little sister, aren't you?" He looks panicked. Maybe it's because I'm the only family he has left.

I bite my lip, nervous. I'm still his sister genetically, sure, but we've never been all that close, and he's different to me now. Foriegn. I've seen so much, done so much, bad things, and I'm different from him, now more than ever. But he is still my brother.

"You're still my older brother, Caleb, but by all means that doesn't mean that you have to try and protect me. I know how to take care of myself now. And that goes for you too, Four!"

Caleb looks at the ground, and so does Tobias. Caleb bites his lip, and slides down the wall to the floor.

"Still, Four," He begins. "Aren't you too old for my little... Um, I mean, for Beatrice?"

"You'd call me too old for her because of a two year gap?" Tobias looks incredulous, "Does everyone think that or something?"

"If they were born in Abnegation, yes." Caleb says.

"Well, guess what? I was, and I disagree." Tobias says, then grabs me and pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss him back, right in front of my brother, who stands there staring. Once we pull apart, Caleb turns his angry eyes on me and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
